The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Limonium plant, botanically known as Limonium hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Limonium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zalimclou’.
The new Limonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower Limonium plants with uniform plant habit and unique inflorescence shape.
The new Limonium plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in September, 2007 of a proprietary selection of Limonium hybrida identified as code number 05-0025-002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Limonium hybrida identified as code number 07-Mix-001, not patented, as the male, or seed, parent. The new Limonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in August, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Limonium plant since September, 2008 by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Limonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.